


The Cave

by darket15



Category: D. Gray-man
Genre: Angst, Cave, Falling In Love, Humor, Kangaroo, M/M, Missions, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-31
Updated: 2013-03-31
Packaged: 2017-12-07 02:06:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/742904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darket15/pseuds/darket15
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>YULLEN WEEK 2012 – Kanda and Allen become friends; then lovers – what else could they become? The odds are stacked against them. First the fourteenth is popping in and out, and then there’s the Central Agency’s verdict about Allen’s standing within the Black Order. Is their relationship strong enough to hold together through the perils they face?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Shelter

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Yullen Week 2012 – Day 3 ~ Theme: SHELTER ~ Happy Birthday Kanda and Allen.
> 
> PART I - It’s perfect! This is a place for him to take refuge away from prying eyes, the million questions, and his fake smile he wears to appear as if he’s happy. That is, it was perfect until a hooded dark figure comes rushing into the cave. Allen knows who it is before he even removes his hood, Kanda. Evidently, this is Kanda’s refuge as well. 
> 
> BETA READER: RayneLover101 – Thanks for all you help.  
> DISCLAIMERS: D. Gray-man and the characters belongs to Katsura Hoshino’s: Allen Walker (Bean Sprout), Kanda Yu, Intruder (mine)

* * *

Leaves swirl helter-skelter around Allen as he walks solemnly in silence, his shadow, Link, is not far behind him. Where ever Allen is, Link’s there too, he supervises Allen 24/7. This is due to the fourteenth Noah who possesses Allen, trying to take over his mind and body.

Allen’s shoulders slouch forward as if carrying a heavy weight upon them, his muscles tight and rigid with knots. Dark circles curve under his eyes resembling bruises from lack of sleep, the taut skin on his face makes it apparent he’s under stress. Having the fourteenth fighting to come out has complicated his life more and more each day, depleting his health.

‘What I need right now is to get away from Link, I need to be alone to think,’ Allen sighs, knowing Link will never let him out of his sight.

A light cool breeze blows on his face as he closes his eyes and inhales the fresh air. Overhead, dark clouds are quickly forming, bringing on a sudden effusion of rain, so heavy you couldn’t see in front of you. 

‘This is my chance.’ Allen doesn’t think any further, but takes off in a dead run into the forest. Link is not aware he’s gone until it’s too late.

Allen runs as if running for his life, strong winds forcing the sheets of rain pulverizing his face and body. He stops for a moment to catch his breath, and to look behind him – no Link. 

When he turns his head back around, his eyes catch what appears to be a hole in the side of the hill next to him, he goes to investigate. Sure enough there is a small cave which snuggles amongst the vines hidden in the hillside. Allen quickly goes inside to get out of the stormy rain. 

It’s perfect! This is a place for him to take refuge away from prying eyes, the million questions everyone asks, and his fake smile he wears to appear as if he’s happy. Maybe, just maybe, he could escape the fourteenth as well, and regain his strength over him, or defeat him.

That is, it was perfect until a hooded dark figure comes rushing into the cave. Allen knows who it is before he even removes his hood, Kanda. Evidently, this is Kanda’s refuge as well.

He throws back his hood wearing a scowl on his face. ‘Why the hell is that idiot Bean Sprout here,’ Kanda is thinking. Out of the corner of his eye he sees Allen shivering. ‘The moron looks like a drowned rat, his clothing and coat soaked from not buttoning up his coat, the damn idiot.’

“So, where’s your shadow, Bean Sprout?” Kanda asks, flatly, annoyed with Allen’s presences in his cave.

“I managed to get away from him when the rain fell in torrents,” Allen replies, biting his lip.

Kanda figures he’s saddled with the damn Sprout, for now, with the downpour of rain, so he might as well make the best of it. 

Kanda walks over to the side of the cave for firewood. Allen, still standing there, isn’t sure what he should do. Maybe Kanda wants him to leave. Allen feels disheartened, he had thought he’d found a place to hide. He picks up his coat and puts it on to quietly slip out of the cave.

“Where the hell do you think you’re going?” Kanda asks, with a raised eyebrow, thinking how ridiculous it is for Allen to leave the cave in this raging storm.

“I just figured you’d want me to leave,” he says, somberly, hanging his head.

“Don’t be a stupid baka. When I get this fire going, you should take your wet clothes off to dry them,” an annoyed Kanda replies. ‘Why the hell should he care if the Sprout dies of hypothermia?’

Allen looks shocked – ‘remove all my clothing – in front of Kanda? What am I suppose to wear?’  Kanda senses what Allen’s thinking and removes his coat.

“You can wear my coat to cover yourself. If you hadn’t been so stupid and had buttoned _your_ coat up you wouldn’t be soaked, moron.” Kanda throws his coat over to Allen. He removes his clothing and puts on Kanda’s coat. It’s still warm from his body and it holds his scent, maybe Kanda isn’t so bad after all. 

Allen arranges his clothing around the fire to dry then sits down to warm himself. He says nothing, but goes inside himself to deal with the emotional pain that never leaves him. 

Kanda keeps his eyes on him as Allen stares into the fire as if mesmerized. ‘Is that sadness I see on his face? Hmm, funny he hasn’t given me his fake smile this time, nor has he tried to have a conversation with me,’ Kanda’s thinking. ‘I’ve never seen him quiet like this it’s a whole new side of him.’

Allen leans back against the wall of the cave, closing his eyes, deep in thought. ‘Why is Kanda being so nice to me? Ah, it doesn’t matter I’m too tired to think about it. I’ve got too many emotions going on right now. I don’t know whether to scream and punch something or someone, or just sit here and cry. Now that I need my Master he’s dead. So many people I love are gone. I feel so alone.’ 

He puts his head down on his knees knowing tears are fighting to come out. ‘I don’t want Kanda to see me this way, but damnit, what differences will it make. I don’t need to impress or please him, he’ll just have to deal with my emotions or leave.’ Tears flow, allowing Allen to collapse with them.

Kanda continues observing the Sprout. Neither says anything to each other. He hasn’t seen Allen cry except for dead Akuma once in a while. Allen’s heart’s too soft for his own good. 

‘There’s no mistaking he’s having more than a bad day. He’s carrying some pretty heavy baggage and it’s weighing him down. I don’t know how he stands up to the treatment the Black Order’s been dishing out to him recently.’ Kanda looks over and admires the Sprout for the strength he shows in public.

After their first encounter in the cave, it had become a routine to meet there quite often over the following months, at least as often as Allen could get away from Link. While Kanda sits silent in meditation, Allen sits quietly wrapping himself into his own little world, neither speaking unless there is a need. They become comfortable being in each other’s presences as well as feelings start to evolve for each other.

Evolve they did, to the point they start to question themselves as to why they are on each other’s mind most of the time. It appears as if their emotions are starting to become deeper for one another.

“Allen, please come help me with filing in Komui’s office this evening,” Lenalee pleads with Allen.

“I’m sure if you check with Link I have to be in the library tonight,” Allen replies, hoping to get Lenalee to leave him alone.

“Allen, are you mad at me?”

“Of course not, it’s just Link has a lot of work for me to finish,” Allen says, with a big smile on his face, hoping this will appease her.

Kanda sits his tray down at the other end of Allen and Lenalee’s table. ‘Well, there’s that fake smile of his again, and acting like he’s happy. What gives with him anyway? Che, I’ve been thinking too much about the Sprout lately. Probably the fact we’ve been around each other too much.’

Allen glances down at Kanda. ‘I was hoping Kanda would’ve sat closer to me,’ Allen’s thinking, ‘I guess I’ve spent so much time with him in the cave, I miss him when he’s not around me. I wonder why I keep thinking of him so much.’

Lavi comes over to their table and sits his tray down across from Kanda. Allen couldn’t stop himself from another glance down the table at the two of them. It seems to Allen, from the way they are talking Lavi is Kanda’s boyfriend. ‘I wonder if they do have a relationship,’ Allen thinks as he’s looking at them.

“Ah, come on Kanda. Meet me in the library tonight. We haven’t met in a long time. I miss our nights reading together,” Lavi says, pouting at Kanda.

“I just haven’t felt like it. I’ve had other things on my mind,” Kanda replies, looking down at Allen, who quickly looks away. ‘Maybe I will – Bean Sprout’s going to be working in the library tonight.’

Kanda didn’t want to tell Lavi he’s been spending time with Allen and is actually enjoying his company. It is not like Lavi and he are lovers, or anything of the sort, he just doesn’t see Lavi in that way – at all. ‘Now Bean Sprout … there’s just something there between us, I can’t put my finger on it,’ Kanda ponders the thought.

“Kanda you didn’t answer me. Will you meet me tonight in the library?” Lavi asks, again, anxious for a yes answer.

“Okay Lavi, just to shut you up! I’ll see you there in a couple of hours,” Kanda snaps, ‘what are a few hours with him, anyway I’ll get to see Bean Sprout.’

“Alright,” Lavi says, with a huge grin on his face.

Allen’s listening to their conversation, ‘It’s none of my business if Kanda and Lavi are lovers. Then why am I feeling … jealous?’

Allen’s thinking is interrupted when Rouvelier comes into the cafeteria. He walks up to Allen and Link’s table. Kanda and Lavi look up to see what’s happening.

“Allen I want to see you immediately in my office,” Rouvelier says, glaring at him.

“Link I want the CROW Binding Spell placed on Allen _before_ you bring him into my office, understood,” Rouvelier orders. Link’s standing at attention and salutes at the Inspectors order. 

‘Now what’s the matter? Did something happen that I’m unaware of? Please don’t humiliate me in front of everyone by binding me here,’ Allen cringes, thinking to himself.

“In fact, bind him _now_ and bring him to my office,” Rouvelier barks his orders, turning on his heels, and marches out of the cafeteria.

Link frowns at this, thinking it’s totally unnecessary to have to bind Allen. Allen catches the look on Kanda’s face as Link starts the binding spell. ‘What does Kanda think of me now?’ 

“Is that really necessary Link?” Kanda asks, angrily.

“If head of Central Agency request it be done, then yes, it’s necessary,” Link says, quietly, hating he has to do this to Allen.

“Well, it sounds stupid to me, what’s Bean Sprout going to do anyway?” Kanda asks, disgusted.

Link walks Allen out of the cafeteria slowly. The binding spell weights him down heavily, he shuffles as he walks, just like any other prisoner. ‘Is Kanda concerned for me?’ Allen could only hope he is.

On his way to Rouvelier’s office, with Link, Allen keeps thinking about Kanda. ‘What are these strange feelings I’m experiencing when I’m in his presence. I like being with him, and I enjoy our times in the cave alone. He just seems to act differently towards me in the cave than when we’re out on mission together.’

Arriving at the Inspector’s office, Link opens the door for him to enter. ‘Well, I guess I’ll have to face the old geezer, and see what I’ve done wrong now,’ Allen rolls his eyes at Link. He swore he had seen a hint of a sneer on Links face.

They walk up to his desk and Rouvelier begins his little inquest with Allen. “Walker, I’ve heard you have been walking the grounds without Link with you. Link is to be near at _all_ times!” Rouveiler’ shouts at him, his beady black eyes piercing through him.

“Is this something that has been going on for a long time? Are you trying to escape from head quarters before the verdict of your status with the Black Order is rendered?!” The Inspector bellows, in Allen’s face, spitting on him. Allen turns his head away from the spray coming out of the Inspector’s mouth, disgusted.

“What makes the informer think that? Maybe Link was just out of their range of view and appeared as if I was alone. I have not tried to escape, nor been alone,” Allen says, in a humble voice, his head hanging. He’s not really lieing, because either Link, or Kanda has always been with him at all times.

Rouvelier looks over at Link with a scowl on his face, “Well, Link? What do you have to say about this matter? Have you always been with him when he’s out of his room?”

“Sir, if you had come to me first, I could have told you, Allen has not been out of my sight, unless sleeping, and for that I lock the door,” Link explains, standing at attention, looking straight ahead.

“Alright, I’ll let this matter sit for now, but make sure he under watch at all time!” the Inspector hisses at Link. “You dismissed, both of you, get out of here,” he barks at them, disgust heavy in his tone.    

Allen’s glad to have his meeting over with Rouvelier and be back in the library. Sitting at his table he begins looking at paperwork and mulling over the books when he overhears Lavi and Kanda’s conversation.

“Kanda, what’s the matter with you? You’re not paying any attention to me. Come on tell me what’s going on? Does this have anything to do with Allen?” Lavi asks, in his usual loud and obnoxious voice, according to Kanda anyway.

Allen almost jumps out of his chair hearing Lavi mention his name. ‘Does Lavi know about Kanda and I out in the cave? I didn’t think anyone knew about our meetings. Why am I feeling guilty? It’s not like we’re lovers meeting in secret.’

“So what if it does? We don’t have the type of relationship you’re wishing for Lavi, it’s _not_ going to happen,” Kanda snaps, not wanting to discuss Bean Sprout with the redhead baka Lavi.

“Are you saying then, there _is_ something going on between you and Allen?” Lavi asks, now very interested.

“I’m not saying anything except _we_ don’t have the type of relationship _you’re_ hoping for, now or ever,” Kanda says, sternly, getting his point across to Lavi.

Allen hears the slamming of a book, and heavy, almost stomping, footsteps coming down the aisle towards him. Quickly, he looks at his work as if he’s busy. Lavi comes into view, he stops at Allen’s desk and stares at him.

“Is there something I could help you with, Lavi?” Allen asks, innocently.

“No!” he says, angrily and stomps off leaving Allen feeling relief there isn’t a relationship between Lavi and Kanda.

“Allen, will you take these books up back and place them on the shelf? You’ll see the section on the paper where to file them,” Link says, hiding a slight grin on his face. ‘Is that a grin I see on Link’s face? No, can’t be … not Link,’ Allen wonders as he picks up the books to file away.

With books in hand, he heads to the back of the library to file them. Turning into the aisle, there’s Kanda leaning against the bookcase, arms folded across his chest, staring at him. Allen’s heart almost stops, ‘is he smirking at me?’ 

The section he needs is next to Kanda. Nervously, Allen stands next to him as he places the books on the shelf. Kanda moves in back of him and presses his body into Allen’s back. Kanda’s arms surround Allen as he places his hands on the shelf in front of them – Allen’s heart is pounding out of control. 

‘He’s standing so close I can feel the heat radiating off his body.’ There is tingling feelings spreading throughout Allen’s body. ‘I swear if he pushes any closer to me, I’m either going to melt into him or faint.’ Allen feels his body quiver.

“Am I making you nervous Bean Sprout?" Kanda whispers into his ear, his warm moist breath exciting him.

“Maybe …” Allen swallows hard, not sure what to think of Kanda’s advance on him.

“Good,” and with that he walks away leaving Allen frustrated as to what had just happened between them.

“Allen let’s finish up so we can call it a night,” Link yells back to Allen.

“Okay Link,” his voice sounding unstable.

Suddenly, Allen starts to feel strange. Something’s wrong. ‘Can it be the Noah trying to come out again? I have to get out of here, but without Link.’ 

Link passes Allen in the aisle with his arms loaded with books as Allen heads back to the front.  Without really thinking Allen rushes out of the library towards his room, ‘oh no, not again!’

Rushing blindly down the hallway someone grabs Allen’s arm and pulls him into a semi-dark corridor, it’s Kanda. Relief shows on his face then the strange feeling over takes him. Kanda’s hands are on both Allen’s arms.

“Well, well Yuu Kanda, we finally meet. Seems we have the same boy in mind. He’s not yours Kanda, Allen belongs to me. You’ll never have him because I _will_ take over his mind and body,” says the fourteenth.

Shock shows on Kanda’s face. He didn’t expect to see the Noah surface out of Allen, at least not to him. ‘So, this is what the Sprout’s be dealing with.’

 _“_ Bean Sprout’s stronger than you are, he’ll push you down until you disappear,” Kanda states, matter-of-factly.

Allen struggles inside to come back to the surface. Luckily, he over comes the Noah as Link rounds the corner. Allen looks into Kanda’s eyes pleading to him.

“What’s happening here?” Link demands.

Allen looks at Link then back into Kanda’s eyes, ‘its Kanda’s decision if he’s going to tell about the Noah surfacing.’

“Nothing Link, Bean Sprout looked faint, so I grabbed him by the arms to hold him up,” Kanda lies, trying to keep Allen out of trouble. ‘The kid has enough problems to deal with; this would just complicate his life even more.’

"Well … that can happen after he’s been bound for a while, thank you Kanda. Allen, we need to get back to your room for the night,” Link commands, and waits for Allen to lead the way.

Allen looks into Kanda’s eyes a ‘thank you’ shines from them. ‘Damn the Black Order,’ Kanda bristles, as the two walk away.

The next morning in the dining hall, Kanda sits not next to Allen, but much closer than usual. Komui comes in to tell Allen he’s going on a mission, and apologies that they’ll have to bind him again.

Komui won’t allow Allen to be bound in front of his friends, asking for it to be done outside the cafeteria. Allen stands up holding his head high, says lightly to his friends he’ll see them when he gets back, then dares a quick glance toward Kanda and smiles.

‘That idiot! How can he smile with what they have been doing to him?’ Allen walks with the group out of the cafeteria and Kanda quickly stands to follow them.

“So Kanda, I thought there wasn’t anything between the two of you,” Lavi says, snippily, not happy about Kanda’s reaction to Allen’s situation.

“Shut up Lavi,” Kanda snaps in a tone of voice which left no room for argument.

When Kanda gets to the hallway, Allen’s standing with both arms bound. His head hangs low as if a great weight has been placed on him. He shuffles away with the group. 

There’s an overwhelming heaviness in Kanda’s heart and his eyes widen at the realization, ‘Am I falling for the Bean Sprout?’

For the next two days, Kanda’s gone to the cave to mediate. ‘I wonder when he’ll return.’ He thinks back to when he had seen the Noah that day. ‘So he thinks Bean Sprout belongs to him, eh? Well he doesn’t belong to him, the Sprout’s stronger.’

Kanda gets up needing to go out for a walk to subdue his frustrations. When he returns, Allen is sitting in his normal spot head on his knees sobbing. 

Placing the wood in the pile with the others, he walks closer to Allen. He’s never sat near Allen, but for some reason his heart’s aching seeing him cry this hard. He can only imagine what the kid’s going through. He sits down close to Allen with their shoulders touching.  

“You can cry all you want Bean Sprout, I’ll sit here with you,” Kanda whispers, wondering why he feels he wants to do this.

Allen falls into Kanda’s arms sobbing, not caring what he might think of him. ‘He’s offered and I need him right now, the emotional pain is too intense. I just can’t handle it anymore …’ 

Not knowing what to do, Kanda places his arms awkwardly around Allen rubbing his back up and down with his hand to sooth him. Being this close to Allen he inhales his scent sending tingling feelings through him. Then he feels Allen stiffen in his arms and pull away from him. ‘What …’

‘No, no, no, not now, I feel the Noah taking over again.’ Allen starts panicking.

“I guess I didn’t make myself clear, Kanda. Allen belongs to _me_ and I’m getting stronger. So you better prepare yourself to lose him,” the Noah smirks at Kanda.

“No way fourteenth are you taking the Bean Sprout … he belongs … it doesn’t matter … you’ll _never_ take him. Do we understand each other? If he needs help fighting you I’ll be right there beside him fighting you until the end,” states a determined Kanda.

“Well … aren’t you just the hero Kanda, but _I’m_ the one who has him chained right now and he’s losing his reasons to stay alive anymore. You know they treat him very badly,” says the Noah, enjoying every minute of riling Kanda.

“Bean Sprout you moron! Listen to me … you better be fighting like hell to get out of there and get back here! Do you hear me?” Kanda yells, firmly holding on to Allen’s arms shaking him. 

Having heard Kanda’s voice had given Allen the strength needed to break free of the chains holding him prisoner and re-surfaces. ‘He does care about me,’ Allen thinking. Kanda sees Allen return.

“Damnit, Bean Sprout! You’re stronger then the fourteenth! Moron! You have to keep fighting him! Don’t let him win. I know you can win this battle against him. Don’t _every_ give up! Do you understand me you damn idiot?” Kanda says, sternly at Allen.

Kanda isn’t sure where all these emotions are coming from, nor the intense need for Allen to fight till the end. All he knows is these are _strong_ feeling towards Allen. In fact, they’re so strong all he wants to do is protect him.

Kanda wants to yank the Sprout back into his arms, once again, and bury his head into his shoulder and hold him tightly. Instead, he manages to pull himself together enough to say without choking, “Idiot, we better head back before Link starts tearing his hair out.”

Later, back inside headquarters, Link and Allen are finishing up dinner. Kanda and Lavi are sitting just down from them. Allen’s afraid to look over at Kanda fearing his emotions and feelings would be all over his face.

“Allen, I have to leave you alone tonight. I’ll trust you’ll behave yourself. I have an errand to do for Central Agency. I know you’re not sleeping well, but could you _try_ to get more rest tonight? I’ll be back by late morning.”

“Of course I’ll _behave_ myself. I’ll go to the library to do some work and then head to my room for the rest of the night,” Allen says, relieved he’ll have at least tonight without his shadow. Though, Allen’s unsure how he feels about being alone right now with the fourteenth showing up so often.

“Very well, then I’ll see you mid-morning tomorrow.”

Link gets up and glances down at Kanda, Kanda returns the stare. Link then turns and walks away leaving Allen alone at the table. ‘Does Link know about the Sprout and me – that there’s something developing between us? Is there something developing between us?’

Without looking at anyone, Allen picks up his tray, and brings it back to Jerry, the cook, and walks out of the room, not glancing at Kanda.

Allen works in the library until late. Stretching and yawning he still doesn’t want to be alone in his room tonight. ‘Link tells me to get more rest. What the hell does he _think_ I’ve been trying to do? I’m exhausted. I just don’t feel safe, especially since Master was killed.’

Allen pushes himself away from the table, shuts off the desk lamp and starts back to his room. He slowly approaches his door and stops. He glances at the door next to his – Kanda’s. ‘I wonder if he’s still up.’ Allen stands in front of the door undecided what he should do. All he wants is to sleep, Kanda’s would be safe.

He didn’t have to decide, Kanda’s door opens. He’s standing in front of him in his pants, no shirt, and bare feet. Allen gulps. Kanda extends his hand to him. Taking his hand, and with a gentle tug, Kanda brings him into his room.

“I can’t sleep … actually … I’m afraid to go to sleep,” Allen says, looking into Kanda’s dark blue eyes, sheepishly.

“Take off your boots. You can stay here tonight. I’ll watch out for the Noah,” Kanda says, quietly, knowing Bean Sprout desperately needs sleep.

Allen takes off his boots and his shirt. Kanda notices the dark circles under Allen’s eyes seem even darker tonight. He takes him by the hand leading him to the bed.

“Get in, you need your sleep,” Kanda orders, quietly, suddenly feeling very tired himself.

Allen obeys and climbs into bed. Kanda blows out the candle. The only light in the room is the moon shining in from the window. Kanda climbs into bed and lies down facing Allen.  

“Go to sleep, Bean Sprout.”

Allen closes his eyes, content and feeling safe, he falls asleep quickly. Kanda watches as he sleeps.  ‘Yes, the Bean Sprout’s planted deeply in my heart now.’ Kanda closes his eyes, listening to the light breathing of Allen as he drifts off to sleep.

**To be continued …**

 

 


	2. Only Human

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> YULLEN WEEK 2012 – Part II – Link, Kanda and Allen are sent on a mission to retrieve Innocence from a large, stuffed kangaroo, terrorizing children in the North. While on this mission, it came as no surprise the two are falling for each other, but can Link look the other way?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Yullen Week 2012 – Day 6 ~ Theme: ONLY HUMAN ~ Happy Birthday Kanda and Allen.  
> Comments Welcomed! 
> 
> BETA READER: RayneLover101 – Thanks for all your help!  
> DISCLAIMERS: D. Gray-man and characters belongs to Katsura Hoshino’s: Allen Walker (Bean Sprout), Kanda Yu, Intruder (mine)

* * *

 

Komui calls Allen and Kanda to his office. Link’s back from his errand and is there waiting.

“I have a mission for the three of you. There’s been a sighting of a large kangaroo that’s terrorizing children in the north. I need both of you to retrieve the Innocence from the kangaroo,” Komui explains.

“How do you know the kangaroo has the Innocence,” Kanda asks, dryly.

“Well, it’s a big _stuffed_ kangaroo,” Komui smiles.

“Once you are packed, I need you to head out immediately. Are there any questions?” Komui barely pauses long enough for anyone to say anything.

“Good, Link has the paperwork and will go over the details while you travel. Oh and Allen, as always you have to be placed with the CROW Binding Spell when traveling outside of headquarters. This is a direct order from Rouvelier. Good luck, I’ll see you when you get back.”

A few hours later they gather in front of headquarter where a stage coach is waiting. Kanda steps into the coach first followed by Allen who takes a seat facing Kanda. Link climbs in and sits next to Allen looking at him. Allen sighs and puts his arms up in front of him to have the binding spell placed upon him.

“Is that really necessary Link?” Kanda asks, bitterly.

“Yes, Kanda,” is all Link would offer for a reply.

Kanda watches Allen withdraw within himself. ‘I understand the spell makes him feel weighed down, making it difficult to move. No wonder the Sprout’s so depressed,’ Kanda’s thinking as he continues eyeing Allen. Kanda wants to help him but decides to keep his distance. ‘The last thing Bean Sprout needs is for Link to find out about our growing feelings for each other.’

They arrive at the small town. It’s a rural setting, nothing special about the place except for the kangaroo problem. Removing their belongings from the coach they enter the hotel and check in.  Once in their room, Allen exhausted, sits on the edge of the bed and collapses backward laying down.

Glaring at Link, Kanda demands, “Release Bean Sprout from the binding spell. What the hell are you expecting he’s going to do, run away?”

“Anyway, what good is he going to be now, you’ve exhausted him,” Kanda says, annoyed.

They both look over where Allen’s lain down. His eyes closed, his face relaxed. He looks peaceful as he sleeps. Link unbinds him.

“Yes, he is going to be very tired for awhile. We’ll let him sleep while you and I go out to inquire more about this large kangaroo that’s on the loose.” Link turns away from Allen and heads to his bed picking up their mission brief.

“It’s about time you made some sense. Let’s go, maybe I won’t need the Sprout’s help and just retrieve it myself. Heaven knows the kid needs to rest,” Kanda says, looking at Allen.

Link couldn’t swear to it, but he’s sure he saw a flash of emotion in Kanda’s eyes. ‘I have a feeling about these two, but I’ll keep it to myself for now.’                                       

Well, it ends up, once Allen is awake, they all head out searching for the kangaroo together. Link and Kanda had been able to gather a little more information, but nothing that would be helpful to them. So, out they all went looking for a big, stuffed kangaroo.

“Bean Sprout he’s behind you,” yells Kanda from across the pond.

Allen spins around and comes face to face with a big stuffed kangaroo standing at his height. The kangaroo’s dark brown glassy eyes stare directly into Allen’s silvery ones.

It holds his small paws in front of his smaller upper body, while his large, powerful hind legs are supported by large, long feet, and a long muscular tail to keep his balance. 

“Don’t just stand there idiot, do something,” Kanda yells again, as he’s running around the pond towards them.

By the time Allen could react, the said kangaroo is hopping away from him at a very fast rate.  ‘I’ve never seen a kangaroo.” Allen’s taken by surprise and tries to regains his composure.

Kanda catches up to Allen, the kangaroo is long gone out of sight. Kanda’s superiority complex takes over, his flashing dark blue eyes sending daggers at Allen.

“What the hell happened to you? Are you so stupid you couldn’t attack a stuffed animal?”  Kanda’s husky voice growls at Allen.

“Sorrrry! But I’ve never _seen_ a kangaroo before and to have one staring back at me took me by surprise!” Allen says, sarcastically, defending himself.

“Not a good reason Bean Sprout, you should’ve reacted immediately,” Kanda yells in Allen’s face, both of them with their fists clenching and unclenching at their sides.

“That’s enough from the both of you. How many times are you two going to keep arguing with each other,” Link says, throwing his hands in the air. “Let’s just get the Innocence before the days out.”

Kanda and Allen back down from one another and continue on with their search for the kangaroo.

“This time do something Bean Sprout, just don’t stand there,” Kanda says, over his shoulder as he’s walking away.

They all come full circle in the forest around the pond. It seems this is where the kangaroo likes to hang out. Kanda’s behind Allen when they come out of the bushes. Allen walks right into the kangaroo.

The startled kangaroo’s reflexes kicks in and punches Allen in the face hard enough it sends him backwards, knocking Kanda down and Allen landing on top of him.

“What the hell …”

Kanda looks at the red eye where the kangaroo had punched Allen and for once in his entire life, Kanda laughs. 

“It’s not funny Kanda,” Allen says, holding his throbbing right eye, shocked at Kanda’s laughter.

Kanda tries not to smile, but fails saying, “The expression on your face, well …”

“Shut up Kanda! Let’s just finish this mission!” Allen’s eye hurt, but he couldn’t help smiling seeing the beautiful one on Kanda’s face.

‘Kanda’s smiling! I’ve never seen him smile. This is a miracle, first he laughs and then he smiles.  Unbelievable and to think I’m the one who got to enjoy it, and Link of course,’ Allen’s thinking.

When they emerge from the woods, Allen spots the kangaroo over in front of the pond but Kanda’s already half-way there. Kanda circles one way near the pond while Allen circles to the other side. They’re surrounding it, the pond to its back, Link’s in front of it, Kanda to the right and Allen on its left.

The kangaroo turns its head to look at Allen and then at Kanda. It jumps towards Kanda, its hop so strong it startles Kanda who loses his balance and starts to fall backwards.

“I’ll get him Kanda. _Crown Clown Belt_ ,” Allen shouts.

Allen’s in flight as the long belt flies out after the kangaroo. The kangaroo jumps quickly, leaving Kanda still trying to regain his balance. With the kangaroo out of the way, Allen’s belt quickly wraps around Kanda and yanks him up to Allen.

“What the _fuck_ are you doing idiot? Release me!” Kanda shouts at Allen.

“I didn’t do it on purpose, Kanda. Here I’ll relea–.”

Kanda wasn’t going to wait for the Sprout to release him and takes Mugen to hack up the belt.  Problem being he didn’t pay attention to _where_ he was, and when Allen lands on the ground, Kanda lands in the pond!

“ _BEAN SPROUT!_   You wait until I get out of here, I’ll wring that scrawny neck of yours,” Kanda roars, threatening Allen.

Before Allen could respond, the kangaroo jumps in front of Allen and punches him in the face again, sending him backwards. Allen sits there dumbfounded and then right before his eyes the kangaroo is sliced down the middle with Mugen.

“Better feel lucky Bean Sprout because that could’ve been you!” Kanda darkly sneers, water dripping from him.

Kanda feels better once he had taken a hot shower and changed into dry clothes. Standing in front of the dresser mirror, Kanda throws the towel down and takes his brush. As he’s brushing the back of his head, half-way down there’s a snag.

“Damn it, I’ve got something stuck in my hair from the pond. Bean Sprout, take a look to see what it is,” Kanda demands, more than asks, forgetting he had wanted to kill the Sprout just an hour ago.

“Sure Kanda, but give me the comb it works better for snags,” Allen says, getting up from the edge of his bed, loving the thought of touching and combing Kanda’s long, beautiful hair.

Link sits on his bed watching the two of them interact. ‘First I can’t get them to stop fighting, or killing each other, and then they act as if they’ve been best friends. I just don’t understand these two.’

“There you go Kanda, all smooth again,” Allen says, with a smile, a real smile, not a fake one.

Kanda grabs the comb from Allen. ‘It’s good to see him smile. He’s been depressed for so long I wondered if I’d ever see a genuine smile come from him,’ Kanda ponders.

Kanda looks into the mirror catching Allen’s eyes looking at him. Kanda gazes back into those haunting silvery eyes seeing the emotions Allen holds for him, not being able to hide them anymore. It made Kanda’s heart skip a beat and brought a hitch to his breath.

“Will you two get to bed, we have a long day of travel tomorrow,” Link says, over his shoulder, as he rolls onto his side.

Link’s facing away from the two of them. Allen and Kanda have the two other beds. All three beds are lined up on a wall. Allen and Kanda get into bed and face each other, their beds only an arm length away. Allen reaches out his arm across to Kanda, who grabs his hand and squeezes. 

Allen mouths a ‘thank you’ and gives him a smile. Kanda mouths back to Allen ‘no problem’, then smirks and yanks Allen out of bed onto the floor with a thud! Allen has a surprised look on his face when he hits the floor lying on his back looking up at Kanda.

Link sits up quickly asking with a worried look on his face, “What just happened?”

“Oh, Allen just fell out of bed,” Kanda says, nonchalantly.

Allen, still looking up at Kanda, suddenly starts laughing, everything has been fun today and this just topped it off for him. ‘I think I’m falling in love with this guy.’ Allen feels the flutter in his stomach.

Link looks over at Kanda who’s smiling down at Allen. ‘The guy _never_ smiles. What’s up with these two, now they’re teasing one another? You’d think they were … were … I don’t believe I want to complete that thought either.’

“Don’t you two ever take a break?” Link sighs, laying back down, his back to them smiling to himself.

Kanda extends his hand down to Allen. Allen takes his hand to help himself up only to yank Kanda onto the floor with him. He lands on top of Allen and Kanda couldn’t resist kissing him – Allen stifles a moan.

“Will you two get back in your beds,” Link commands, not even bothering to sit up or turn around.

They both get up and get back in their beds, once again looking at each other across the space.  It came as no surprise the two have fallen for each other.

Allen is, once again, bound by the CROW Binding Spell as they travel back to headquarters in the coach. Allen sits next to Kanda, his head nodding, exhausted from the heaviness the binding causes. He falls asleep, sliding sideways, his head leans against Kanda’s shoulder.

“I can wake him up and change seats with you Kanda if Allen’s too annoying for you,” Link states, already knowing what Kanda’s answer will be.

“No, leave him be. The kid hardly gets any sleep and the binding exhausts him,” Kanda says, looking out the coach window. ‘Except when he comes to my room and sleeps with me,’ Kanda’s thinking.

Once they arrive at the Black Order Headquarters Link unbinds a tired Allen. Kanda wants to get him out of there and into bed before he falls down.

“I’ll let you turn in the Innocence Link while I take Bean Sprout back to his room to sleep, I’ll watch him.”

Link looks at Kanda for a moment. Kanda walks over to Link and whispers in his ear. When Kanda pulls away, Link’s eyes widen looking at Kanda, and then he looks over at Allen.

“Allen, go with Kanda, he’ll keep watch over you until I can finish up here,” Link commands.

Allen looks between Kanda and Link, being more than happy to have Kanda watch him. ‘What did Kanda whisper to Link to make him look so surprise?’

“Let’s go Bean Sprout, let’s get out of here.”

When they reach their doors, instead of going into Allen’s room, Kanda pulls him into his, closes and locks the door. No words need to be spoken as Kanda removes both their coats and they kick off their boots together. Kanda unbuttons Allen’s shirt as he starts to unbutton Kanda’s.

With their chests bare, Kanda embraces Allen. Looking into his silvery eyes he bends his head to Allen’s lips, placing a firm kiss – Allen melts into his arms.

Putting his arm around Allen’s back, he escorts him to his bed. They finish undressing each other and then Kanda pushes him down onto the bed and straddle’s him. He’s wanted to do this for quite some time – together they’ll create their own little paradise.

Everything is peaceful as Allen’s light breathing brushes the hollow of Kanda’s neck, the sweet scent of lovemaking in the air. ‘I’m holding the person I’ve grown to love over these past few months. His soft warm body snuggles as closely as he can to mine, it feels perfect.’ Kanda’s feeling content holding Allen. 

Stroking Allen’s soft white hair is soothing. He stops to kiss the top of his head, breathing in his scent, Kanda sighs softly. Allen moves his head to look up into Kanda’s eyes glaze with lust and love. 

Allen extends his neck to reach Kanda’s soft smooth lips to kiss. They’re in a haze, an afterglow of lovemaking, savoring every last stirring emotions. They hold each other and rest like this until the moon rose in the sky.

The moonlight touches them, only to intensify the allure they have for each other. Amplified, pulsing emotions flow through their bodies once again, arousing, enticing and trembling under soft caresses. Their eyes close as hungry lips tease and taste each other.

Tongues glide over lips, mouths hot and wet. Their tongues seek the warmth inside, swirl and twirl in and around each others. Allen softens beneath Kanda as his wicked lips kisses and his teasing tongue licks his soft ear lobe, he moans in pleasure.  

Kanda’s sultry eyes gazes into Allen's smoldering seductive ones as his strong arms enfold him shooting up hot flames within. The overwhelming desire for each other burns and aches to be satisfied. Allen arches at Kanda’s touches and caresses, arousing him beyond anything he has ever known.

Allen moans with pleasure as Kanda drives easily deeper and longer. Kanda’s in ecstasy, his heart pounding in his ears, cries out as warm liquid is released – together. 

Shuddering he slouches into Allen as Allen wraps his arms and legs around him holding on tightly for moments longer. Then Allen releases him, Kanda slides off and lies next to him pulling him into the crook of his arm, cuddles there pleasantly exhausted. 

“Kanda … I … I … lov– ,” he starts to whisper into the night.

Kanda puts a gentle finger to Allen’s lips, “I know Bean Sprout, I feel the same way about you,” something Kanda never thought he’d be able to say to anyone.

Allen isn’t sure if this Is the right time to bring up the subject of his up coming verdict, but he wants to let Kanda know how he feels. He doesn’t have the luxury of waiting. It could happen at any time.

“Kanda, I need to talk to you about something.”

“Alright,” Kanda says, quietly.

“We both know the Black Order’s going to do something about me at some point. I don’t want to put you in harm’s way. I need you to know that no matter what happens to me … I love you. I love you so much I’ll die for you.”

Kanda squeezes Allen closer, not wanting to ever let him go. “Idiot, don’t say things like that. We’ll get through this. There has to be a way for us to be together,” Kanda replies hoarsely.

“Promise me Bean Sprout, you’ll never leave me, at least not in your heart. If they ever take you away from me, I’ll come find you. Promise me you’ll keep hope that I’ll find you,” Kanda whispers into the night, loud enough for just the two of them to hear.

“Yes Yuu, I promise. Where ever they take me and if I escape, I’ll stay in that area. Search for me there, I’ll hide and wait for you to come. Though I never want to be separated from you,” Allen says, with tears forming in the eyes.

“I _will_ find you. The Black Order’s not going to destroy you and neither is the fourteenth. We’ll fight both of them if we have to, or we’ll leave the Black Order all together. Idiot, do you understand me?” Kanda says, choking on his words.

**To be continued …**

 


	3. Prisoner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> YULLEN WEEK 2012 – Part III - Link has watched Allen and Kanda’s relationship bloom over the past months. He’s allowed Allen to stay with Kanda. The sounds coming from their room nightly are definitely ones of two people in love. Now, Central Agency has come to a decision about Allen’s standing within the Black Order and it takes effect immediately.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Yullen Week 2012 – Day 6 ~ Theme: PRISONER ~ Happy Birthday Kanda and Allen. Comments Welcomed!
> 
> BETA READER: RayneLover101  
> DISCLAIMERS: D. Gray-man and characters belongs to Katsura Hoshino’s: Allen Walker (Bean Sprout), Kanda Yuu, Intruder (mine)

* * *

 

“Come on moron, you can do better than that,” Kanda harshly taunts Allen to attack him harder.

“You’re getting on my nerves Kanda, it’ll be your fault if I seriously injure you,” Allen grumbles.

Allen’s eyes narrow dangerously, aiming his piercing glare at Kanda; Kanda’s blue eyes stone cold bores into Allen’s. Taking flight, his practice sword ready to attack, Kanda suddenly lunges at him, hitting him straight on, full force, making Allen’s sword fly through the air.

Allen lands skidding on his feet yards away, exasperated. His capricious action takes Kanda off guard as he tackles him fiercely to the ground. No longer using their skills, they regress to punching, pinching, and pulling hair, releasing pent up anger and frustration.

“Okay you two, that’s about enough!” Link yells, trying to break the two apart.

On their own, exhausted, they release each other’s hold, and fall on their backs with the soft, cool grass beneath them. Blood dripping from their minor wounds, dirt, sweat and bruises on their faces and bodies, they breathe hard as they close their eyes, seeking each other’s hand to hold.

‘Really, these two are impossible. They’re either fighting each other or loving one another,’ Link’s thinking as he looks down at the two lovers on the ground.

“The both of you look as if you fought a battle with the enemy, instead of practice with a fellow Exorcist,” Link exclaims.

“You two better clean up, Inspector Rouvelier has arrived and wants to speak with Allen.” ‘Did Link’s voice just quiver?’ Allen is sure his voice was unsteady just than.

Link has watched Allen and Kanda’s relationship bloom over the past months. He had allowed Allen to stay with Kanda and the sounds coming from the room nightly were definitely ones of two people in love. Link’s kept their relationship a secret, not once writing down anything to discredit either of them. By day they continued their ‘normal’ appearance to those in public.

Besides Link knowing their secret, Komui is the only other person who knows about Kanda and Allen’s relationship. He feels they deserve to have happiness in this complex, confusing time in they’re lives.

Allen and Kanda quietly shower, looking at each other knowing something bad is about to happen to them. Tears form in Allen’s eyes, letting the shower water runs over his head to hide them from Kanda. But Kanda isn’t fooled. He can see Allen screaming inside, for he is too.

They dress in Kanda’s room. Grabbing Allen he pulls him into his arms squeezing as tightly as he can. “Remember Bean Sprout, whatever happens, I’m here for you, you are always in my heart,” Kanda’s voice is low and husky.

“Thank you Kanda, and I’ll remember our promise to one another,” Allen says, choking and fighting his tears.

“Don’t give up, keep fighting the Order. I believe in you Bean Sprout, you’ll win this. We’ve already won one battle,” Kanda says, tilting Allen’s face up to his, his lips pressing ever so firmly on Allen’s.

There’s a knock on the door, Link looks in. Kanda doesn’t let go of Allen, even in front of Link, they kiss their last passionate kiss before releasing each other.

Turning, standing beside Kanda, Allen turns his head and they look at each other as Allen says, “Okay Link, I’m ready.”

Allen stood tall and confident in his Exorcists’ uniform, keeping a calm appearance on his face.  Kanda’s heart is pounding hard, ‘I’m so proud of him, he’ll make it through this, we both will make it through this.’

Kanda has been allowed to stand in at the meeting Rouvelier will have with Allen – at Link’s request. The two stands tall and straight, looking professional in their Black Order uniforms. Rouvelier glances over at Kanda, who keeps his eyes dead ahead, not looking at the Inspector. Chief Komui is here also standing straight with no expression on his face. Rouvelier turns his squinted dark eyes on Allen.

“Well, Allen Walker, we’ve come to a decision about your standing within the Order. You’re to be taken to Boston, where you will be imprisoned and at a later date be executed. It’s deemed that eventually the fourteenth will take over your body and mind constituting you a traitor to the Order and being an endangerment to those around you. This takes effect immediately.”

Neither Kanda nor Allen shows any emotions, not even a blink, as Allen’s verdict is announced.  Though, inside both of them they are already mourning the loss of the other. Kanda and Allen as if practiced a hundred times, turn around at the same time still at attention to face Link.

“Link, bind Walker with the CROW Spell and take him to the carriage waiting. You will escort Allen to Boston and stay with him until his execution. Are you clear on your orders?”

“Yes sir,” Link says, saluting the Inspector.

Allen looks straight ahead and extends his arms for the binding spell to be placed on him. Once placed, Kanda walks ahead as Allen follows his beloved. 

Outside the office Lenalee and Lavi are waiting. Lenalee’s tears stream down her face and Lavi’s has watery eyes. Allen gives them a smile and a nod as he comes through the door.

Kanda leads them all the way to the entrance of the Black Order, though he wants to be by Allen’s side, this is what Allen and Link thought would be best for appearance sake. 

He opens the big heavy front door, still keeping his dark scowl on his face. Lenalee, Lavi, Komui, and Kanda walk through the doors with Allen and Link leading.

Allen turns to face Kanda before entering the carriage as Link holds the door open. He could not go without telling Kanda one last time he loved him. Fighting back his tears, his eyes light up only for Kanda as he mouths, ‘I love you.’  Kanda’s standing tall and erect, his eyes also lighting up for Allen only, mouths back, ‘I love you too.’

Link holds the door, Allen enters the carriage, and Kanda gets ready to close the door after Link sits down a tear runs down Kanda’s face as he gazes into Allen’s watery eyes one last time.

Kanda didn’t move as he watches the carriage pull away then sees it disappear over the horizon. There is a hollow feeling in his stomach, and he heads to their cave to be alone.

Pacing in the small cave, the two had shared just shy of one year, Kanda’s frustration, fears and anger closes in on him.

“Damn, Damn, Damn the Black Order!” Kanda screams. 

“They can’t have him, they can’t kill him!” Kanda’s heart is shattering into a million pieces.

He tears off his coat and shirt, so all he wore is the wrap bandages around his torso. Grabbing Mugen, Kanda rushes outside slashing and hacking at the bush, leaving a path of destruction behind him. 

Then, still pent up with anger he runs and runs until he exhausts himself and collapses to the ground on his knees, sweat pouring off him. He doesn’t want to see anyone, nor does he need anyone to comfort him.

‘I don’t want to hurt like this. I want to love and make love to Bean Sprout – right now. I want to hold him in my arms, cradling him to take away his pain.’ Kanda continues to kneel, unmoving it seems for hours. Then he drags himself to a standing position, and slowly walks back into the cave where he collapses into slumber.

Since Allen had been taken away to Boston, no one has seen Kanda in weeks. Komui is worried about him, but he also waits for the old Kanda to come back to his office making and telling him his demands. ‘Kanda has to go after Allen soon,’ Komui is thinking. 

Link says Allen hasn’t eaten since they left. From what Link’s observed, taking Allen away from Kanda is by far the worst punishment he could suffer. Death would be nothing compared with what his feelings of loss is doing to him inside.

While in Boston, Link thinks over the past year and how he’s become quite fond of Allen, as well as Kanda. He’s never seen two people so deeply in love with one another. It was actually painful watching the two of them say their quiet good-byes. Knowing it was the last time they would see each other.

His memory of that last day has haunted Link daily this past month. For the first time in his career, he had felt this is unfair to Allen, who if given a chance, could win over the Noah. But the Order doesn’t want to keep waiting, wondering if Allen can win that fight. Link believes he can.

Link hasn’t seen any sign of the Noah. ‘Maybe he’s shown himself to Allen or even Kanda, but I’ve never experienced it. I should just ask Allen if the Noah has surfaced lately.’

Link sits down next to Allen. Allen looks at him, sensing already what he wants to ask him, but is afraid to ask? ‘I should just tell Link the truth. Why the bloody hell not. Link’s been good to me, he’s done his best considering the position Central Agency forced on him.’

“You want to know if the fourteenth Noah is still inside of me, is that right Link?” Allen asks.

Link looks at him with no real expression, so Allen continues on, “I’ll tell you Link, I’m going to die soon anyway. Kanda helped me battle the fourteenth. I couldn’t have done it without him.  He had provided me with the encouragement and support for what needed to be done. I beat him Link. He’s dead and gone inside of me.”

Links eyes widen and his jaw drops. Allen manages a smile for him, even as exhausted as he is.

“We need to tell Rouvelier. The execution can be stopped now that you no longer have the Noah inside of you.”

Allen smiles again and slowly shakes his head, “You don’t understand Link. Rouvelier already knows. Komui, Kanda and I had already reported it to him long before the verdict was announced. ”

“But why … I don’t understand … the execution … why the execution?” Link stammers, not wanting to believe Rouvelier capable of such an act.

Allen gives a strained laugh of disdain, “Because he wants me dead Link. I’m the last huge thorn in his side now that my Master’s gone.”

This is all Allen could manage to say. He slides back into his thoughts of Kanda. Link gets up and paces the floors, letting this new information sink in.

He looks over at Allen, leaning against the cold stone wall of his prison. He’s pale, exhausted from the binding spell weighing him down, and pain etches his face as well as a sign of hopelessness.

Allen sits numb and cold. The only warmth he gets is remembering Kanda’s warm embraces. His heart feels like it’s broken, even though the blood flows through it. He’s cried so much, there are no more tears left to cry. 

‘It’s hopeless, how soon before they execute me and Kanda is left all alone to deal with this. It breaks my heart further, knowing what Kanda will go through after I’m gone.’ His eye lids grow heavy from exhaustion until finally they close to sleep, a sleep where only Kanda and he can connect.

_Kanda, is that you?  Yes, you moron it’s me … didn’t I tell you I’d come for you … idiot you could have had a little more faith in me … we made a promise to each other – remember … Yes!  Our promise! … how could I have forgotten so easily … right, well … to be honest, I too was so heartbroken I almost forgot it … but you came to me in a dream … never forget what I promised you … I will find you ... I will come for you … The Black Order is not going to destroy you, Bean Sprout …we took care of the fourteenth … we can take care of Rouvelier to… I told you, we’ll keep fighting … even if we have to we’ll leave the Black Order all together …  do you remember now idiot … I’ve never left you … I’m still in your heart … I’ll come for you … promise to keep hope and wait …_

Link watches Allen who finally succumbs to sleep. ‘Is that a smile on his face? He must be dreaming of Kanda. What kind of human being am I to allow one of our own to be killed? One that is now innocent, Allen Walker isn’t a danger to anyone. It’s a waste.’ Link is now fighting his own little demons inside. ‘What’s just … to kill an innocent Allen Walker, or to free him?’

 Meanwhile, Kanda tosses and turns in bed, unable to get comfortable to sleep. It has been like this since Allen had been taken away. A part of him is missing without the Sprout sleeping next to him. Kanda grabs a pillow to hug, wishing it was Allen. Finally he drifts into a deep sleep and dreams.

_The wind is chilly, blowing off the murky water … debris scattered everywhere … a once magnificent city … crumpled, rumble … water splashing around my boots and at the edge of my long uniform coat … I sit on the edge of a broken pillar … sadness … heartache wretches inside of me … lonely, all alone … where is he … come back to me … the rays of sun blaring angrily on the earth … a silhouette above me … the long uniform coat flapping in the wind … who is it … he walks down the long tumbled pillar … I hang my head mourning … I’ve lost him … the person walks up to me extending his hand out to me … I look up to take the hand … I smile … his white hair tousle by the wind … his bright silver eyes shines with love for me … it’s time now … come find me Kanda …  I’m waiting for you …_

Slowly Kanda opens his eyes, hoping he’s here beside him … safe … of course he’s not. The tremendous ache in his heart, his soul yearns for him, thirsts for him. Kanda reflects on the dream, ‘he was so close to me, I saw the love in his eyes. He’s not dead, jerk! I have to snap out of this, this is Bean Sprout coming to me through my heart telling me, it’s now time to go find him!’

‘What the hell have I been waiting for - his execution? He’s needed me and I haven’t been able to pull myself together, but now he’s put the fight back in me. I’ve mourned enough and now … our promise … how could I forget our promise to one another. He’s counting on me to come for him, I promised him I would. If there’s anything I hate more is someone who doesn’t keep their promises.’

Kanda jumps out of bed with a renew purpose in life … he’s going to get Bean Sprout … ‘I told him the Order wouldn’t destroy him and I meant it. He belongs to me and I’ll fight with him and for him,’ Kanda thinking excitedly.

After he showers and changes into a clean Black Order uniform, he packs his belongings. As he snaps the case shut a note is slipped under his door. ‘What’s this?’ Kanda picks it up and looks at the sealed plain envelope. Quickly he opens his door to see if anyone is still there – no one.

He opens the envelope and pulls out a short note from Komui.

‘ _Meet me at the cave I need to speak to you, privately. Please destroy this note. K_.’

How does he know about the cave?’ Kanda folds up the note and stuffs it into his uniform pocket. He picks up his case, takes a last look at his room, the room he shared with Bean Sprout.

‘I might as well see what Komui has to say. If I’m planning on leaving the Order, out of respect for him, I should let him know,’ Kanda’s thinking. He heads off to the cave carrying his case. As he nears the cave, just to be safe this is not a trap he scopes the place out. ‘Doesn’t appear to be a trap or I’d sense it.’

Walking into the cave, Komui’s sitting on the floor with his head and arms on his knees. ‘It reminds me of Bean Sprout when I’d find him in here crying.’ Komui looks up at Kanda.

“How’d you know about this cave Komui?”

“You know Kanda, Allen and you weren’t the only ones needing a refuge at some point staying here at the Order,” Komui says, slightly smiling.

“What do you want? Hell, I needed to see you anyway, I’m – …,” Komui interrupts Kanda.

“You’re leaving the Black Order and you’re heading out to look for Allen … finally,” Komui says, with relief.

 “What … how’d you know that?” Kanda asks, shocked.

“Because I’ve been waiting for you to finally come around and go save him, that’s how I know.”

“It doesn’t matter Kanda. What I need to tell you is Allen escaped from prison last night. Link had released him from the binding spell to change his bandages, and then was knocked out and Allen fled.”

Kanda’s jaw hung open as he’s hearing this. ‘Allen came to me last night in my dream, telling me now was the time to come get him! Now he’s free!’

“Wait a minute, Allen knocked Link out? Komui do you expect me to believe a CROW member was out smarted by an Exorcists, not that I don’t think Allen’s isn’t smart, but Link would be far more experienced to overcome Allen, especially in his condition.”

“That’s what I’m telling you, and maybe it was the Noah who knocked him out, he doesn’t remember,” Komui says, with a smirk on his face and a wink.

It hit Kanda then … ‘Link had freed Allen! Well … who would of every thought …’

“Kanda, Link’s not as bad as you think. Allen told him about the fourteenth and what happened.  I believe he couldn’t see why Allen should be executed being innocent. He’s grown very fond of Allen … and you. He wants the two of you to have a chance at a life together, that goes for me too Kanda.”

“Allen will be in the Boston area, you just need to find out where he’s staying. Link gave him what money he had to find a place to hold up while he waits for you.”

Komui swore he saw tears forming in Kanda’s eyes and his face brightens with the news. ‘Finally, maybe they can have a life together.’ Komui smiles to himself, happy to see Kanda’s spirit and determination has returned.

“I’m giving you the key to my place in Japan, here’s the address. If you trust me, you can use the place to live. I doubt I’ll be going back there anytime soon. Please take it Kanda.” Komui nods in Kanda’s direction holding the key and address in his hand for him to take.

Kanda reaches out and takes the key from Komui, now anxious to get going to Boston to find Allen.

“Wait, what did you mean by Link changing his bandages? What happened to Bean Sprout Komui?” Kanda’s eyes narrow with an unpleasant gleam. 

“Well, I just found out myself, some guards had roughed Allen up and then one had stabbed him with a knife before Link could get to him.”

“How bad is he Komui?” Kanda asked, starting to get worried and seething that someone would dare to hurt his Bean Sprout.

“Well, according to Link, it could slow him down quite a bit. The stab wound was deep and had been stitched, but Link couldn’t wait for it to heal. Allen has bruises and a broken rib. Which brings me to the question I wanted to ask you, would you want me to go with you to Boston, just in case Allen needs my medical help?”

Kanda thought for a moment looking at Komui, “I have to trust you Komui if he’s in need of medical attention then you’re the one I’d want there.”

“One other thing Kanda, you need to take Timcanpy with you. He misses Allen, and since he no longer has General Cross, he’s taken Allen as his new Master.”

At the sound of his name, Timcanpy flies in and lands on Kanda’s shoulder. “Of course, he can come with us. I wouldn’t dream of leaving him behind,” Kanda says, smiling at Tim as he sits on his shoulder, flapping his wings, smiling.

**To be continued …**

 


	4. Living On A Prayer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part IV – A creak from the bedroom woke him from his thoughts. He stiffens, as his eyes stare at the huge white door to the bedroom. A feeling comes over him that he should turn and run before it’s too late, but he can’t. ‘What if by some miracle it’s Kanda.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Yullen Week 2012 – Day 7 ~ Theme: LIVING ON A PRAYER ~ Happy Birthday Kanda and Allen. Comments Welcome
> 
> BETA READER: yullenai – Thank you for reviewing at the last minute.  
> DISCLAIMERS: D. Gray-man and characters belongs to Katsura Hoshino’s: Allen Walker (Bean Sprout), Kanda Yu, Intruder (mine)

* * *

 

Running blindly, not wanting anyone to see him, he throws himself against the dark, cold alley wall. His fast heavy panting breaks the stillness, as he waits and listens. ‘Did I hear that? Or is it just my imagination running away with me?’ He strains his ears and eyes, breaking out in a cold sweat. ‘It must be the fever. I’m sure they didn’t see or sense me,’ Allen’s mind is frantically thinking.

Footsteps! Far away but are getting closer, ‘they’re coming for me.’ A shiny, gleaming object is in their hands. ‘Who are they? I hear the footsteps, see the gleam, but see nothing or anything!  What’s happening?’ Allen strains his eyes to see in the darkness, sweat running down his fore head, and his heart pounding in his chest. 

Allen flees from his hiding place frenzied, drops of rain strike his face as he walks quickly, stumbling as he looks back through the thick, gray fog settling. ‘I’m bleeding again.’ Allen notices as dark, red blood stains his shirt. The gauze bandages he stole, he places beneath those that are already there and pushes on the wound.

All is quiet again, only the click of his heels on the cobble stones. He pulls his hood up buttoning it closer around his neck to keep the dampness out.

‘Everything around me has an eerie feeling about it. A hundred eyes are staring at me, laughing and calling out to me. Their eyes getting bigger and brighter, the laughter sharper and louder boosts the pounding in my brain that’s ready to burst.’

His feet pick up their step. Out of nowhere he runs into a gaunt, old lady carrying an old ripped box with a string around her neck. The box contains matches. Her old, wrinkled hand picks one up and extends it towards him.

Looking into her small china eyes, innocent and sweet, he starts to take the box, but suddenly her eyes turn to a clear, glossy surface. Her eyes become big and bright like all the rest of the hundred eyes staring at him. Allen backs away from her, tripping on the cobble stones, he turns and runs.

He stops to catch his breath again, his chest tight and painful inhaling the damp air. It’s the fever Allen, keep remembering it’s the fever. You didn’t go insane while in that prison. Link … oh, I hope Link’s alright and I didn’t hit him too hard.’ Allen worries, not remembering how hard he had hit Link.

_Go he tells me … get out of here … this should be enough money to get an apartment until Kanda can find you.  Don’t contact me, don’t let me know where you are, it’ll be too dangerous if they truth serum me.  Go … go find the one you love and have a life with him … ‘_ he smiled at me; Link, he smiled – I’ve never seen him smile before.’ 

Tears fill Allen’s eyes, tripping over a shiny can. It sparks as it rolls around. ‘I can’t believe this is happening, Kanda, please find me.’ He stumbles, and again starts to run.

Finding his place of refuge, Allen walks up the now familiar steps of the big rundown apartment building. It’s hazy and he can smell the sick liquor perfume clinging in the dead atmosphere. 

Reaching his landing, he turns to walk down to his apartment. The scattered beer cans and wine bottles he steps over, and kicks personal items away from his door. ‘I need to lie down. I’m feeling faint, my stomach sick.’

Unlocking the door, he swings it open letting the hallway light flood in. Slowly he moves his hand up the side of the wall to find the light switch as he peers through the grayish light.

His hand finding the switch, flicks it on. Light swells quickly in the room. Looking around he sees no Kanda waiting for him. Everything is here, nothing has changed. He walks in and without turning around, closes the door. He stands there and listens. 

He looks at the faded flower wallpaper with stains, the drooping sofa that will break at anytime, and the rug worn in with the paths of time. The lone lamp sitting on the end table without a shade, the place is in as bad of shape as he is.

‘There’s really no one who can help me, no one to turn to – only Kanda. I have to wait here, wait for Kanda to find me. I’m feeling sick again.’

A creak from the bedroom woke him from his thoughts. He stiffens, as his eyes stare at the huge white door to the bedroom. A feeling comes over him that he should turn and run before its too late, but he can’t. ‘What if by some miracle it’s Kanda.’

Slowly he approaches the bedroom door, his heart pounding against his chest. He rests his hand on the cool, brass knob, and slowly turns it clockwise and pushes it wide open.

A streak of light shines across the bed to where a body lies atop of it. Whoever it is, lies with their back towards him and their breathing is an even up, down rhythm. He stands looking at the person with the long, slender body for minutes. Suddenly, the body rolls over facing him – his eyes still closed.

Stunned and not believing his eyes, there he lies. The tired look on his beautiful face appears as though he hasn’t slept in days. ‘If this is not the fever, then it’s Kanda lying on my bed. I feel like I can’t breathe. What if it’s not real, what if it’s the fever again?’

Slowly, Kanda’s eyes open, blinks twice as if to see if Allen is real. He keeps gazing at him as he slowly sits up, fearing if he takes his eyes off him he’d disappear. His beautiful dark blues eyes widen with surprise staring at him. 

‘Please,’ Allen begs, ‘please be real, please don’t be my imagination tricking me again – not now.’

The neon lights from outside his window flash on and off, making his long, black hair glow in the darkness of his room. He raises himself from the edge of the bed, his well built body projects as a silhouette. He stands tall and straight, as though he’s at attention for him.

A large lump swells in Allen’s throat and he finds it difficult to shallow. His eyes begin to burn from staring in the semi-darkness for so long. They didn’t advance to each other; it’s as if both are held in a trance. No words are necessary. They communicate with their eyes, their hearts. 

Allen closes his intense, burning eyes, and opens them to find him still standing there. Kanda takes a step towards him, electricity flows through Allen’s body, ‘I feel if he touches me, sparks will fly and both of us will be consumed by flames.’ 

He slowly steps closer … closer … and still closer … until he’s standing directly in front of Allen.  The electricity feelings are rapidly increasing throughout his body. Kanda slowly raises his hand and touches the softness of his cheek. Allen closes his eyes to Kanda’s touch and slightly leans his face into the smoothness of his hand, Allen faint in his arms.

Kanda lifts Allen and places him on the warm bed. Slowly, Allen opens his eyes to look into those soft, dark blue eyes. Allen feels the warmth of his body next to his as Kanda’s long, slender fingers stroke his hair, gazing at him.

“Kanda …” I lightly slide my hand down the side of his face, “you’re real … you’re not my imagination.”

‘I’m dazed, this moment feels surreal, but it is real, my beloved Kanda’s lying next to me,’ Allen sighs, gazing into Kanda’s eyes.

“I’m sorry if I frighten you. I wasn’t sure I trusted my own eyes,” his low, but strong muscular voice says.

I clear my throat and look questioningly into his face, “How did you know? How did you find out where I lived?”

“Idiot, I’d promised to come find you. I keep my promises,” Kanda says, emotions of his own swelling inside.

“And I kept mine and waited for you to find me.” Allen smiles up at him. “But how did you get in and how long have you been here?”

“When I found the place the door was unlocked. I’ve been waiting here for two long days, afraid something else might have happened to you. When you never returned, I locked the door at night figuring you had a key and would come back at some point.”

‘Two days! It’s been two days?’ My mine began to wander, ‘I have been running for two days!  It seems like two months! I remember the Third Exorcists’ were searching for me. I ran hiding, trying to find my way back to my apartment. The fever, yes, it kept playing with my imagination.  I needed extra bandages which is why I left my apartment.’

Kanda pulls Allen into his arms, cradles him and kisses the top of his head. ‘I didn’t realize I was crying. With his strong arms around me, I feel safe. Kanda’s here, with me again, everything will be easier now.’

I search for his lips with my fingers in the darkness, “Kiss me Kanda.”

Their lips crush together, hungry for each other. Heat swells inside of Allen, ‘oh his tongue, the sweet taste of him.’ A sharp pain stabs Allen in his side. Looking down, the wound has opened up and is bleeding again as fresh dark, red blood seeps through the bandages, re-wetting his shirt. 

Kanda quickly sets up tearing the sheet covering them. Opening Allen’s shirt, he unwinds the wrapping holding the bandages in place, panic shows on his face.

“Bean Sprout I have to go get Komui to tend to this wound. I’ll pack it for the time being, but you’ve torn your stitches out. I’ll lock the door and come back as fast as I can,” Kanda leans down and kisses him.

“Kanda, please don’t leave me. I couldn’t bear losing you again,” Allen cries out.

“Shhh, I’ll be back, you need medical attention I can’t give to you,” Kanda says, stroking Allen’s hair back off his forehead.

“Okay … I’ll wait … I won’t go anywhere,” Allen smiles, trying to tease him, though Kanda could see the anxiety in his face.

“Sleep Bean Sprout, get some rest. It’s almost dawn. I’ll be back with Komui soon.”

One last, long passionate kiss he leaves me with, ‘I’m tired, actually I’m exhausted.’ Kanda puts his hands over Allen’s eyes closing his lids and he falls asleep.

‘I must have slept all day, because Kanda’s not in the room and its dark’, except for the flashing on and off of the neon light.

‘I’ll rest my eyes a minute longer – should I get up?’ Allen hears the front door to the apartment open quietly. ‘Is it Kanda and Komui?’ But it continues to be quiet. ‘I know someone opened the front door. I didn’t imagine it – did I?’

Not daring to move, Allen becomes stiff from staying in one position too long listening. Beads of sweat run down his forehead as he sees the door slowly opening.

Closing his eyes tightly and opening them again, he sees a tall, slim figure in the dark. As the neon lights flash on his light-blue crystal eyes pierce through every bit of fear Allen has. Fear, for he’s in no shape to be able to defend himself for long. ‘I know he’shere to kill me or take me back – I’ll never see Kanda again.’

Before Allen could react, the slim figure comes at him grabbing his neck, choking him. Allen fights, kicking and hitting at him, but he’s too weak. The sharp stabbing pain in his side is intolerable, only weakens him more. 

He feels the life in him slowly seeping away, his head spinning and dizzy, he gasps for air. Before blackness came, his attacker’s hands suddenly left his neck as another sharp pain struck his forehead.

Kanda and Komui enter the apartment only to hear commotion going on in the bedroom. Kanda rushes to the door to see a silhouette of an intruder’s hands leaving Allen’s neck, and the butt of a gun handle come down hitting him on the head.

A growl escapes Kanda’s throat as rage overflows in him seeing Allen’s lifeless body laying on the bed with blood oozing down his face, brought on insanity. 

In an instant, Kanda sprang at the intruder from where he stood. Grabbing him by the back of his neck Kanda turns him around to face him. All you could hear is a loud crack as Kanda’s fist connects with the intruder’s ribs and sends him flying!

Before the intruder could collect himself, Kanda stands over him with Mugen at his throat. The expression on Kanda’s face is beyond anger or rage. It has the look of a demonic Exorcist who’s ready to kill his prey. Kanda’s eyes flash “kill him” in their depths.

He growls again, “How dare you put your filthy hands on Bean Sprout! Now, are you ready to die you bast—!”

“Kanda, Allen’s alive. The intruder is just that, he’s not part of the Order. Let him go.”

Kanda slowly and carefully pulls his sword away from the intruder’s throat with all the control he could muster. Through gritted teeth Kanda growls, “Get out of my sight.” 

The intruder slowly stands up, keeping his eyes on Kanda the whole time. He seems to know it is best not to say anything to this maniac with a sword, afraid he would actually kill him. The intruder pulls himself together and hunches over holding his right side, rushes out the door.

He watches to make sure the intruder is out of sight. Kanda’s thoughts are whirling in his head, ‘I almost lost Bean Sprout again … which would have been … forever … if Komui and I hadn’t come in when they did ...’ Kanda feels sick to his stomach. ‘ _No!_ I will _not_ let him go away from me ever again.’

Komui got up from where Allen laid to go to Kanda. Touching Kanda’s arm Komui asks, “Kanda are you alright? You look ill.”

Fear shows on Kanda’s face even Komui has never seen before, “I almost lost him … forever Komui. I can’t lose him again …”

Kanda looks over at Allen, “Komui, I’ve decided I’m taking Bean Sprout away from here, to your place in Japan, my country.”

Kanda looks Komui in the eye saying, “I’ve also decided to … I think you know what I’ve decided … if you agree …”

“Yes, I will Kanda, you don’t have to say it, it’s understood – our traditions never die,” Komui replies, beaming with pride over Kanda’s personal growth.

Awaking again, Komui is sitting beside Allen, assuring him death never came. Blood soaks into the cool cloth on his forehead. He looks down at the new bandages wrapped around him.

“Kaa-nda …?” he stutters, questioning, his throat sore.  

Komui smiles at Allen and gets up off the bed. There stands Allen’s beloved Kanda. Tears well up in Allen’s eyes, Kanda moves towards him to sit on the edge of the bed taking his hand.

Kanda tries to make light of the situation, saying, “Everything’s going to be fine moron. I’m taking us away from all of this.”

“Where can we possibly go without them finding us,” Allen asks, quietly, looking disheartened.

Kanda looks up at Komui, then back down at Allen. He pulls something out of his pocket and dangles a key in front of him. Puzzled, Allen looks at Kanda and then at Komui.

“What does the key go to?”

“Kanda you don’t have too much time before you’ll have to go,” Komui says, reminding him of the time.

“Okay idiot, listen to me because I only want to say this once understood?”  Allen nods his head yes.

“This here is the key to Komui’s place in Japan. He’s letting us stay there for as long as we want.  It’s secluded and no one will bother us once we’ve take up residence. Are you following so far?”

Allen’s opens his mouth to speak, but thinks better of it and nods yes instead.

“Now what I need to know is … well … I’m not an easy person to live with … but if you’re willing to go with me …”

“Yes! Yes! Yes! I don’t care if you’re hard to–” Allen exclaims, excitedly.

“Will you shut up moron and let me finish for once,” Kanda growls.

“Uh, sure Kanda,” Allen says, smiling, hardly believing his ears – Kanda wants to live with him.

“Now, what I was going to ask … are you willing …”

Kanda’s interrupted again, this time by Link, “Are you two ready to get going, your ship leaves within the hour.”

“Link! I thought you weren’t supposed to know where I’m staying. I’m so happy to see you and that you’re all – “

“Will _all_ of you just shut the fuck up so I can finish asking Bean Sprout to marry me?” Kanda angrily shouts at everyone.

The only two mouths that drop open are Allen’s and Link’s. Komui stands there grinning ear to ear. Allen’s eyes are wide open, and what’s that glittering in them? Happiness!

“Well, that’s not quite how I wanted to ask you, but what the hell. Just don’t sit there staring at me moron, are you going to give me an answer? Komui doesn’t have all day either,” Kanda says, blushing.

“Kaa-nda,” Allen stutters, blushing, his face removed of all anxiety, “I can’t believe you – “

“What? You can’t believe what, that I would ask you to marry me? Listen jerk, if you think we’re going back to _my_ country to live our life together and not –“

Kanda never got to finish his sentence for Allen pulls him to his lips, a determined, shut up kiss. Allen pulls away from Kanda with watery eyes.

“Of course I’ll marry you, you big stupid jerk! You’re all I want in my life and Japan sounds great!”

“Okay,” Kanda says, blushing, as he pulls himself together.

“Komui you can perform the rites now, and then we’ll have to rush to make our ship on time. Link you’re our witness,” Kanda says, in his superior voice, one that doesn’t bother Allen at all today.

After the ceremony, Komui and Link wonder if their kiss would ever end. It’s as if they forgot the other two were in the same room.

“Ahem!” Komui clears his voice.

“The two of you really need to get going. Link and I will clean up any evidence that the two of you were here. There should be no way to trace either of you once you’ve left the country, at least until we can get this mess with Rouvelier straighten out.”

“Right Komui,” Kanda says, still gazing into Allen’s eyes.

Kanda pulls Allen tight against him and whispers in his ear, “Okay Bean Sprout, let’s leave all this behind us and go find our own paradise – together.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To be continued as 'The Cave: Continuum'


End file.
